To Love a Ghost
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Envy is a Homunculi, or a Fallen Angel to most humans, and has a chance encounter with the ghosts of Edward and Alphonse Elric, two boys whose home was burnt down 10 years ago. Envy agrees to help them track down the person who set their home on fire, just for fun. But what if he had bitten off more than he could chew? T for now, Edvy, possible AlphonsexWrath, language.


**So this is gonna be the last story posted by me before I leave for the states. Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing.**

My large black wings flapped powerfully as I flew high in the skies above Central, smirking down at all of the pathetic humans below on the streets.

My name is Envy, and I am a Homunculi, or as humans have a tendency to call us, a Fallen Angel. I have 4 brothers and 2 sisters, but I rarely see any of them. We're more spread apart-except for Sloth, Lust and Gluttony, who seem to stick side-by-side. Meanwhile, Greed and Wrath are somewhere near the town of Resembool and Pride is leading the human military, the base of which is in Central.

I landed on a large building and stared at the humans from my place on the rooftop, a smirk on my face. How pathetic they were, as easy to crush as ants. And after the Ishval Civil War, no doubt they were more on edge than ever.

I folded my wings and entered the building, coming to a rest on the 7th floor. I looked around. In the faint sunlight, I saw scorch marks everywhere and what looked like alchemy circles.

From what I knew of the history of this place, it had once belonged to a pair of brothers, who were alchemists. The elder one had lost and arm and a leg in an accident and had them replaced with auto-mail. Shortly afterwards, their house was lit on fire and they burned to death in their sleep. Nobody dared come to this floor of the building. Such cowards.

I looked down through one of the windows, an evil smirk on my face. How easy it would be to crush the humans from this height…

"_Leave…"_

I looked up and around, searching for the source of the voice, but found myself to be completely alone. Was I hearing things?

Disregarding it as a figment of my imagination, I turned back to the window. I felt something hit the back of my head and spun on my heel, finding a stone small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. I looked up through the dark green tendrils of my hair, my amethyst eyes burning in a glare. "Who the hell threw that?!"

Of course, I got no response. I must be going crazy. I turned back to the window, but quickly turned around 180 degrees when I saw a flash of gold in my vision. I was greeted with the empty darkness of the entire floor.

"I know someone's here!" I shouted, "Show yourself now!"

I heard a soft shuffle to my left and turned in time to watch a silhouette of what looked like a young boy disappear from my sight. It seemed to be running. Easily I ran after it and after a short while I found myself corning two young, transparent boys.

One had short golden blonde hair and round gold eyes. He wore a tan button up shirt and brown suspenders.

Next to him was a boy much smaller than me. He had golden blonde hair in a short braid and glaring golden eyes. He wore a black shirt with white linings and black trousers underneath a bright red coat that reached mid-calf length and elevator shoes as well as white gloves.

"_Leave this place!" _shouted the one with the red coat. His voice sounded like several copies of him talking at once.

I examined the both of them before smirking. "Hello there, O' Chibi-san!"

I saw a vein pop out on his head. _"I'M NOT SHORT!"_

"Your shorter than me, O' Chibi-san!" so he's sensitive about his height. This could be an advantage of mine.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL YOU NEED A TELESCOPE TO SEE HIM?!" _he shouted at me.

"_Brother, stop!" _said the other blonde.

But the other one was already running towards me, hand balled into a fist, ready to punch me. As if he could.

He passed straight through me and a chill ran down my spine at the sudden burst of cold air.

I turned and saw O' Chibi-san standing completely still, as though he was a transparent statue, before turning to stare at me.

"_You're a Homunculi,"_ he whispered, _"I felt your wings."_

I felt my wings twitch in response. "Yeah, and?"

He glared at me. _"A Homunculus is responsible for the death of me and Al."_

I held my hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I haven't burned any placed within the last 50 years, I swear." I was being truthful. The last place I burned to the ground was 57 years ago. This place was lit on fire only 10 years ago.

"_Who are you?"_ O' Chibi-san demanded.

"Name's Envy," I said.

"_I am Edward Elric,"_ O' Chibi-san said, _"And that's my brother Alphonse."_ He looked straight in my eyes. _"Who burned down my house?"_

I shrugged. "Hell if I know, O' Chibi-san. I was in Resembool when the place burned."

Ed stiffened. _"Winry…"_

Alphonse looked at his brother sadly. I didn't bother questioning their looks.

"Tell you what, O' Chibi-san-!"

"_I'M NOT SHORT!" _he shouted, interrupting me. I ignored him.

"I'll help you track down which of my siblings burned down your house, under the condition that if I do, I get to demand one thing of you."

"_What is that thing?" _Ed demanded.

"You'll find out once we track down who destroyed your house." I actually didn't know what I would demand of a ghost, of all things. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

"_Fine. You have a deal."_

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara!**


End file.
